


Making Extraterrestrial Friends

by we_are_all_mad_here



Category: Star Trek
Genre: A Child??, Exploration, Fluff, Gen, Green Thing, New Planet, New Species, Selfies, Surprisingly No Red-shirt Death, shuttles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_mad_here/pseuds/we_are_all_mad_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock and Bones go on a mission and make friends with a creature, Kirk taking a particular liking to his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Extraterrestrial Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...Yeah this is just a little bit of fluff I did when I was in a good mood so I hope you enjoy! :)

It looked like a child. Two arms, two legs, two ears, and two eyes. But that’s where the similarities ended, this wasn't any child that Kirk knew; its skin was a sickly green colour, its hair a stark white. The nose was pressed flat against its face; two small slits indicating it was there with a lower slit showing a mouth. No lips, no visible chin either, just neck to body. The small creature was curled in on itself, arms and legs tucked into its chest as it cringed away from the invaders; by human standards this creature was maybe twelve years old and it showed, the fear on its face was real enough and that of a child’s. Kirk frowned down at it, wondering whether it was still alive. The only indication was that of its small beating heart, a small fluttering in the back of its head.  
‘Hey Bones! Come and take a look at this...’ Kirk called back over to their shuttle, just a few meters away in the barren wasteland.  
McCoy stumbled out of the shuttle, not enjoying the flight any more than he would if he did them more often. His breath hinted at the fact he had ‘calmed his mind’ with a hint of scotch and his hair was crumpled where he had tried to sleep off the journey. ‘Whaddya want, Kid?’  
‘Look at this...It looks like a child.’ Jim thoughtfully stroked his chin, his beard showing through slightly where he hadn't had the opportunity to shave in the past few days. ‘But there’s no one else around...’  
‘We have been warned that these can be dangerous beings, dammit Jim! Get away from it!’ McCoy grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards as the creature began to stir, sharp but short horns quickly emerging from the space where its temple would be. ‘I thought you stunned it!’  
‘I did...’ Jim was almost stunned himself, having been gripped with an avid fascination with this new species. He then went on to inquire: ‘Can we keep him?’

As the creature came back into consciousness its eyes opened, milky white spheres rotating around in its head as it tried to take in its surroundings, slowly shaking off the effects of the stun. When it took in the sight of the gentlemen standing over it, the creature let out a wail; a shrill sound that caused Kirk and McCoy to grasp at their ears and reach for their weapons. As the phasers became unsheathed the creature scrambled up, hissing and baring its teeth at the foreigners, McCoy and Kirk exchanged confused glances before Kirk tucked away his weapon; not wanting to antagonise the creature but still having McCoy there if things turned ugly.  
‘Go get Pointy.’ Kirk stage whispered to the doctor, not taking his eyes of the creature as McCoy backed away along with his protection. The creature was visibly more relaxed as the phaser was re-holstered. It took the time to clean itself the way a cat would, its forked tongue sticking out to lick its arms and legs in an effort to remove the sand like substance from its skin.  
Kirk kneeled down slowly so as not to startle it and quietly cleared his throat, keeping his hand on his phaser at all time. ‘Hello?’ He spoke softly almost a whisper which contrasted with his usual boyishness. Maybe it was the thought that they were trespassing on this creature’s land instead of the other way round.  
In return the creature made a quiet clicking noise, almost as if it was talking to himself.  
‘Captain?’ Spock’s stoic voice called out from the shuttle pod, startling the creature and causing it to start hissing again as Kirk made shushing sounds to try and keep it calm as Spock approached them. ‘Dr McCoy said that you needed me?’  
‘Yep. Do you have any idea what this is? Any information in that head of yours?’  
‘Who else would this head belong to? It is attached to my body.’  
Kirk grinned but shook his head. ‘Answer the question, Pointy.’  
Spock frowned slightly at the name but hesitated before saying. ‘Currently there is very little information on this species, Captain. They are warm-blooded mammal like creatures with hive like capabilities but it is not imprinted in their thinking system. This specimen seems to be some sort of larval form of the creature as it has not yet developed wings.’  
Kirk nodded thoughtfully and turned back to the creature who had returned to cleaning itself, trying as much as possible to keep its eyes on the men. ‘Is it hostile?’  
‘It has the abilities to become hostile when provoked, Sir but it is not actively aggressive.’  
‘Can we keep him?’  
‘As second in command I cannot answer that question but I can provide advice, Sir. Would you like my input?’  
‘Yeah, please.’  
‘I would recommend leaving the species here, we have enough genetic information for a general overlook into their bodies and currently they are no threat to us.’  
‘Okay, thanks Spock. I’ll be back in a bit.’ Kirk nodded once to dismiss the Vulcan and Spock nodded in return before turning on his heel and returning to the shuttle craft. His mind immediately returned to the creature, it having now stopped cleaning itself and starting to examine Kirk; taking small sniffs of the air as if it was scenting him.

‘Whaddya doing little buddy?’ Kirk murmured, never taking his eyes off the creature. In response the creature slowly lifted its hand and pressed it against the back of Jim’s head; checking for a heartbeat. When it could find none, the creature half frowned, its mouth turning down at the corners in confusion. Kirk took a few moments to try and understand what it wanted before slowly raising his hand and pressing it against his chest, nodding gently at the creature.  
‘Kid?’ McCoy called out softly as the creature pressed its hand against Kirk’s chest. ‘Y’all right?’  
‘Yeah...Hey Bones. Please can I keep it? It’s cute...’  
‘Nah, Kid. We don’t know what it wants to eat and stuff...Best left here.’  
‘Okay...Can I play at least?’ Kirk grinned over at the creature as it stared at his chest; probably thinking how its central organ could be kept somewhere so different and all the while making slight clicking sounds, as if keeping note of its new discoveries.  
McCoy huffed slightly as the thought for a quick journey home was dashed; McCoy’s rare missions normally ended quickly, he was only used if there was a medical officer needed and he never travelled with both Kirk and Spock; Uhura was forced to take over Captaincy while both the Captain and the second-in-command officer were absent. Despite all of this he nodded, returning back into the shuttle with a simple ‘sure, kid’ as a response.

Kirk grinned wider and settled down onto his backside, legs crossed. ‘Hello.’ He tried again.  
The creature made a deep sound from the middle of his chest; attempting to mimic the word, it sounded almost like a gorilla purring. It continued to made this sound as Kirk took in his surroundings in more depth than from the cursory glance he gave it as he left the shuttle; there was large rocks everywhere with what looked like holes carved into them, ‘maybe these used to be homes for the indigenous species’ Kirk thought, noting how smaller stones were placed at the base of each of the larger stones as if for decoration.  
The creature lifted its hand off Jim’s chest and the movement made him turn back to the creature. It placed its hand on Kirk’s face, running its fingers over his cheek with natural childish curiosity; taking in the texture and how different it was to its own smooth skin – almost like leather. Jim let the creature explore his face for a few moments before lifting his own hand and gently placing it against the creatures face; quid pro quo after all. The creature recoiled slightly but allowed him to feel his cheek. Kirk marvelled at the smooth texture and his face relaxed as the creature looked up into his eyes, milky white meeting bright blue.  
Kirk was the first to break the intense eye contact, looking down at his communicator as it beeped up at him; telling him he was to go back to the shuttle as their return was needed on the Enterprise. He internally sighed and thought for a few moments before grinning and lifting his communicator at shoulder level, the front camera turned on to record his movements during battle. The creature chirped in suspicion and Jim placed his hand on the creatures as if to try and comfort it. Jim grinned at the camera as the shutter clicked; both the alien and Kirk being captured in the frame; granted it was against regulations but Jim simply couldn't resist the temptation. 

Kirk slowly straightened his legs and stood up, bringing himself to his full height quickly and stretching his legs, the creature stood up also; its small body hunched over and Kirk only just realised how disproportionate its body was, the head was much larger than a humans would be, meaning it was almost too heavy for its body.  
He carefully removed his hand from the creature’s face and ran his thumb over its eye brow as a goodbye gesture; the creature mimicking the movement on Jim’s face although it was quite a stretch.  
With that, Jim turned away and walked towards the shuttle where he found Spock, McCoy, and a few red-shirts watching the happenings with avid fascination. The creature whined slightly behind him but Kirk kept walking, not turning around until he was seated at the Captain’s seat, by that point the creature had made it over to the nearest rock formation and was burrowing its way inside; making a hole just large enough for it to wriggle through. As the rest of the crew took their seats, Kirk kept his eyes on the creature, smiling slightly as the creature turned around. Kirk saluted the creature and grinned widely as it attempted to copy the movement in return.

It wasn't until they had left the atmosphere that Kirk allowed the auto-pilot to take over and he glanced down at his communicator. McCoy glanced over his shoulder and smacked him on the back of the head at what he saw on the screen.  
‘Ow what?!’ Kirk exclaimed.  
‘You did not just take a damn selfie with an alien, dammit man!’  
‘What’s wrong with that?’  
‘Everything! Why did ya do it, Kid? What about regulations?’  
‘Why not? Bones, when have I ever followed regulations?’ Kirk shrugged, grinning as he heard McCoy mutter: ‘Dammit man, you’re a Captain not a teenager.’


End file.
